1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a liquid delivery system and more particularly to a liquid delivery system for enteral feeding of a patient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In enteral feeding systems, it is desirable to be able to periodically feed given smaller amounts of diet from a larger amount of diet in a container. In prior systems, this was accomplished in one instance by continuously monitoring the flow of liquid from the container so that flow could be shut off manually after the desired amount had been fed to the patient. In another prior system, a secondary separate container is used to receive the desired amount of the limited feed portion from a primary container. Such secondary container is first filled from the primary container and then communication between the two chambers is cut off and the diet in the secondary chamber is fed to the patient. With the present invention, the need for a secondary separate container is eliminated and the system utilizes only a single plastic container which as will be explained can be easily manipulated to fed the desired limited amount of diet to a patient without the necessity of monitoring the flow by an operator once flow is initiated.